Lessons From The Elements
by gezusgeek
Summary: After just getting home from the Fantasia Parade Fairy Tail Party, Gajeel let's his thoughts wonder. Then suddenly, the person on his mind came pounding on his door. What was the Rain Women going on about now?


_**HAaaa...I should be writing my other story...OTL But I just NEED to write as Gajeel again...I need to. End of story. *coughs* Anyways…This was just another random idea for my Brotp of Gajeel and Juvia….My brain will stop eventually...yeah, definitely…*coughs***_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail….**_

Gajeel sighed as he let himself fall onto his bed that sat in his new apartment. He couldn't believe how soft he had gotten in just a little after a week since joining that crazy, one of a kind, Fairy Tail.

After the Fantasia parade, Gajeel went straight home to sleep. He wouldn't admit it, but that Lightning Jerk had really worn him out. Not to mention the party _after _the parade. Gajeel had decided that Fairy Tail was good at two things. Parties, and Destruction.

He grunted at the thought. Those idiots were still partying at this very moment. He, however, had had enough to drink and needed to rest.

"_Fairy Tail sure is a fun guild, right Gajeel-kun?"_

The Iron Dragon Slayer stared at the still unfamiliar ceiling as the Rain Woman's words came to mind. She was very different than before. In fact, the new version creeped him out a little at first. It's still kind of weird seeing her so happy all the time. Not that Gajeel minded that, but after knowing her for so long as 'That Gloomy Girl', seeing her brightly smile all the time made him happy too. The image of her passing by on the float with that Ice Boy came to mind. She had said that he was the one that took the rain away. Though Gajeel wasn't sure if he liked that guy or not, Juvia very clearly had strong feelings for him. So Gajeel decided to keep his eye on this Gray Stripbuster for now. He'd let himself die slowly and painfully before he'd let another guy treat her like that Bora character did... At any rate, she almost looked like a real princess up on that float, smiling down at everyone with that goofy grin of hers.

He smirked up at the non-responsive ceiling. That girl was something else alright. She had this uncanny effect that made you smile when she did. His grin faltered a bit. He still had to wonder if she was dealing with pain all by herself like before. Don't think he didn't notice, all that time ago, that she was lonely and tried not to let it show. But at that time, he just didn't have the gaul to care.

Now, however, was different. He doesn't know when, but she had become someone dear to him recently. He would even admit that she was probably his best friend. Not that this tough guy would ever admit it, but he secretly hoped that she wasn't lonely now that she had Fairy Tail. She had told him that she had moved into Fairy Hills too, where most of the other girls from the guild, even that shrimp Levy, lived.

He raised a studded eyebrow. Now that shorty confused him. They spoke the same language, but he couldn't understand anything she said…

Gajeel ran a hand down his face. Where were his thoughts going? He sat up, glancing down at his bandages, then after rolling his eyes, he glanced out the window. It was very clear out, and the moon was in full swing too. He took in a deep breathe. Just as he thought, no scent of rain.

He almost...missed it. If anything, it told him that she was nearby. Wherever she was, there was rain. That was a common known fact to all that knew her. Even if she had passed out at the bar in the guild one night, there was still rain. The rain also told him what she was thinking, even if her face was straight. When they went on missions together, he found that out the hard way. When she was sad or disappointed, the rain grew heavy. When she was uneasy or upset, the wind always picked up. Then there was when she got angry... Gajeel shuddered at the thought.

Now he has never been scared of the Rain Woman, but that didn't mean she wasn't scary at times. Everyone knew when _she_ was angry, and though it only happened a few times, a few was enough. When she got angry, storms would start a brewin. Bad ones. With harsh thunder and lightning at her command. Her demeanor didn't change, she still would have that stolic look the whole time, but man... She had one nasty glare. A sharp gaze that he would never expect her to be able to muster.

But now was different. She didn't have the rain with her anymore, and he was honestly glad, because now she was happy. On the other hand, it also made things more difficult. Juvia has turned into an open person, seeming to put everything on her sleeve, including her stupid 'love life'. But there has been one thing he's noticed in the past week.

Not once has she shown any negative emotion.

Always so freaking happy.

With the rain, he could easily tell if something was bothering her, but now, it became much harder to tell what she's really thinking. It's almost like instead of having a stoic look all the time, it's become a bright smile. He can't tell if she is seriously that happy all the time, or if at times she smiles just to cover up the pain. And that bothered him.

He ran a hand through his hair. Just what was he going to do with that girl?

"Gajeel-kun!"

He groaned, letting his hand fall to the bed covers beside him. Oh great, was he becoming such a sap that when he became worried about someone, their voice was heard in his head?

There was a hard knock on his door. "Gajeel-kun! Juvia, Juvia needs you!" His eyes snapped open as he shot his head to look at the door. She sounded out of breathe. His protective side came out as he rushed to the doorway without a second thought.

He slammed the door open. "Juvia, what-!?" He stopped speaking when he caught sight of her. Then he raised a brow. She was still breathing hard, but as soon as she saw him, she pointed up towards the clear night sky. "Ju-Juvia...must know…"

She took another breath for air as she finished, locking bewildered eyes with his confused ones. "What is that?!" He slowly followed her finger towards the sky, his stare turning flat as he looked back at her with disbelief. It was almost funny how her excitement was counteracting his indifference.

"Ya mean the moon..?" She gasped and turned her face towards the sky, the balls of her feet _bouncing_ with excitement from this tidbit of information. "So his name is Moon-san!" She made some kind of squeal as she clapped her hands, making Gajeel wince. Sometimes, the man wished he could turn off his Dragon Slayer senses…

"His..?" The Slayer's voice was as flat as his look, but he didn't care, she was talking about the _moon_ for Makarov's sake. What was the big deal?

She nodded, seeming to either ignore his look, or not notice it as she was staring up at the sky. "Yes! Moon-san has been talking to Juvia." She turned to meet his deadpan expression. Maybe this girl had gotten more crazy after spending a week with their new guild? Was that it? Or did that loose screw finally come out? Because there _had_ to be one loose.

When he just stared at her like she was the waitress that handed him copper instead of iron, she decided to continue with a smile and a sparkle in her eyes. "Moon-san has been teaching Juvia about Water Magic! But Juvia didn't know what Moon-san was called and needed someone to tell her, since she has never seen him before."

Again, he stared at her, trying to let this information sink in. He blinked. Wait, Water Magic? She could 'talk' to the moon because of her Magic? Well, that made some sense...sort of. She had mentioned one time that she could 'talk' with the ocean too. Maybe this was similar? He let his eyes wander to the full moon above them. He had almost forgot that she hasn't seen it before now, which also made sense, since she's had the rain all her life.

His gaze fell back down to her, as his features scrunched together in disbelief. "I don't believe you...Show me." To his slight surprise, she puffed her chicks out in annoyance. "Juvia thinks Gajeel-kun should be nicer…"

He rolled his eyes, but couldn't quite keep the smirk off his face. "Well, Gajeel-kun thinks the Rain Women should be annoyed more often." He laughed as she pouted and clenched her fists, as if she was about to hit him. She turned around while crossing her arms, but didn't leave.

He raised an amused brow. "Geehee, Come on, show me what 'Moon-san' has taught ya. We both know you wanna show me anyways." She sent a playful glare over her shoulder at him, but after seeing his more curious expression, she turned around and smiled with a nod.

So, he watched as she took a step back while taking a deep breath, then close her eyes in what seemed to be concentration. After a moment, Gajeel was starting to wonder if she had finally really lost it this time. The silence was starting to kill him, but when he went to say something, there was a light splash. He looked at her face and blinked. The light splash came from a drop of sweat that had ran down her chin and onto the street.

She was concentrating. Real hard from what he could tell. So he shut his mouth, not wanting to ruin it for her. He had a feeling that she was about to do something, something he didn't want to miss.

She took another deep breath, eyes still closed, and sweat still running down her brow. That's when he started to notice. He could feel her magic power slowly increase and decrease as if the air around her was being pulled towards her, then pushed away gently. But wait, that wasn't the wind. He focused his eyes and saw that they were tiny droplets of water, floating and moving towards her, than away.

As he watched with his mouth slightly agape, the droplets grew larger until they fused together, becoming waves as if in response to her focused magical power. The waves, which were still growing, gracefully moved around her. Drawing close, then away, encircling her without her even lifting a finger. His eyes widened in realization.

She was acting as the moon. Juvia has somehow found a way to use her magic as a gravitational pull for water that wasn't her own.

Yeah, that jaw that was agape, has now landed on the floor. It was almost unbelievable. Almost because he was pretty use to all the new things this girl managed to show him. But this..was something he didn't think she was capable of.

Then, she opened her eyes, putting her hands up. The water reacted in turn, forming a large crystal clear ball above them. He blinked up at it, and after gathering his jaw, he looked to her. "When did ya learn to do that!?"

Still holding the ball in the air, she looked over to him and giggled at his dumbfounded expression. "Juvia learned by talking with Moon-san. He showed her how to use her magic to gather water naturally, and to disperse it too." He blinked. "Disperse?"

She nodded, and with just a quick flick of her wrists, the giant orb did just as she said it would, dispersed into smaller droplets until they became so small that it was like they had faded into existence.

Seeing his confused gaze, she smiled. "If Juvia releases her Magic Pull, but still keeps it focused, the water will spread out evenly until it returns to where it had come from."

He merely stared at her blankly. "Since when exactly have you and the moon been takin' lessons?"

She raised a hand to her chin, then made that "Oh!" sound. "About two hours ago."

"What!?" He just looked at her like she had said Natsu was forever cured of motion sickness. She only blinked innocently at his response. His eye twitched. She had learned that in such a short amount of time!?

And there he was, standing in all of his bandaged glory, thinking about resting while she had been off training, with _the moon _mind you, but training nonetheless. "Ya can't just show me up like that! It's not fair! Yer not allowed!"

She laughed at his betrayed demeanor. Gajeel was never one to get defense. "Oi! It ain't funny!" This only proceeded to gain more laughter from her. He was almost like the boy who just got outclassed by the girl he knew.

"Stop laughin' would ya!?" More laughter ensued.

"Ju-Juvia can't breathe! Pfff!" He glared. "So stop breathin then!"

So Juvia laughed as Gajeel yelled for quite some time before the two ended up going their separate ways. And what I mean by 'separate ways' is that Gajeel became fed up and ran to his normal training grounds, leaving a hysterically laughing Juvia behind.

The next day, Gajeel went into the guild hall. Now that the whole Laxus thing is over, everyone only stared for a minute before going back to whatever they were doing when he entered. Headed straight towards the bar, he had seen Juvia a few feet away, talking non-stop to the Stripper.

She looked up and made eye contact. He sent a glare her way. Most that saw would normally think that intense stare was harsh, but Juvia knew him well, knowing that it was a silent way to challenge her. However, the Iron Dragon Slayer didn't get the reaction he was hoping for…

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"For the last time, IT AIN'T FUNNY!"

And though nobody knew what on earth the two were talking about, every single person in ears reach started laughing with the water mage. His eyes and fingers twitched. Great, not only was his best friend laughing at him, but she had managed to get the whole guild laughing with her.

"JUST SHOVE IT!" To his utter embarrassment, they all laughed harder…

Deciding that the best course of action was to ignore them, he sat at the bar and told Mirajane that he wanted the usual. It would have been comforting that she was the only one in the room not laughing, but because it was the barmaid, that devious smile was more than enough to know that she was laughing on the inside.

She sat the glass down in front of him and he gladly chugged it down, leaving only the iron bolts and screws. He blinked down at them as a new thought came to mind. _So the Rain Women could talk to the moon? Big wup! Can't I talk to iron in a similar way?_

"GeeHee."

Mira blinked over at him as he began to pour out the bolts and screws from his cup and proceed to stare at them. After a few minutes of this, the guild had went back to it's rather odd, but normal commotion. Of course, that meant another fight between Gray and Natsu. Than Elfman joined in yelling about all that 'Man' nonsense. But Gajeel did not join as he continued to seemingly stare at his metal bits with narrowed eyes.

As the fight continued, Gray had stepped out for a minute to sit a few seats down from the Iron Dragon Slayer. The ice mage glanced at him with a raised brow. "Hey Iron Breathe, not joining the action?"

Rather than taking offense like Gray thought he would, Gajeel merely answered shortly, obviously busy. "Nah, Ain't got time for that. Gotta talk to these screws so they can teach me a lesson."

Gray has never been worried about the taller man before but...what he had just said didn't make any sense whatsoever. "Right...My bad."

So with a shrug, the ice make mage went back into the fight, not without loosing some clothes in the process though. With Gajeel, it would just be best to leave it be.


End file.
